Road Trippin'
by DirtySandDollar
Summary: It's Marco and Star's last summer together, before he goes off to college and she returns to Mewni. Not satisfied with a boring goodbye, they embark on what promises to be the most epic road trip of all time. Join them as they traverse the globe, face formidable foes, and deal with the deadliest villain of all: emotions. One thing's for sure: this summer will be anything but lame.


Road Trippin'

Chapter 1: Wet Sand

The palm trees rustled in the wind, and the waves lapped leisurely onto the pearly sand. It was a dark, warm evening on the coast of California. And in this warm salty air a group of warm hearted teens sat circled a warm light, celebrating the coming of warmer days. The fire crackled, growing into a bright heart as it jovially accepted more gifts. Papers were quickly devoured from the corner in, and after the final trace of formulas had been erased, a loud cheer rang out.

"That's the last I'll ever see of algebra!" cried a triumphant Star. Narrowing her eyes, she tacked on one more comment. "Now let this serve as a warning for you, trigonometry"

Her sacred duty was finally complete. Every last binder and every last paper from Echo Creek High was reduced into a blackened sleet, never again to haunt her. Not a moment too soon, she though gleefully to herself, settling back into the rugged yet comfortable log that served as her seat. When Marco had pointed at the log, she merely laughed it off, dismissing it as one of his strange Earth jokes. But no, apparently fallen trees were actually made into seats here. And paper. How weird is that? Star chuckled to herself, having a good time.

The same could not be said for the boy in the red sweater. In fact, it would be a gross overstatement. He was having _textbook_ separation anxiety. He meekly dropped some Englis into the fire, only to recoil back as if the fire had burned him, and not the papers. "I appreciate the metaphor here guys, free at last, yada yada, but I think I'm going to have to pass on any future sacrificial offerings."

"Aw, look guys. After all these years, he's still our little safe boy." Janna smirked.

"Safe? I thought we were over this! This is smart not safe!" Marco spit back, pulling his remaining English papers tightly to his chest.

Janna shrugged, a sly smile overcoming her face. A sly smile that Marco knew all too well.

"Janna, what are you thinking?" Marco said, more of a warning than a question.

"Just how much fun this is about to be".

Before Marco could decipher the mad gleam in Jenna's eyes, she made a leap for his backpack. He made a valiant grab for it, but his fist closed on nothing but open air. And before he even had the chance to stand up, Janna dumped the contents of his backpack into the fire, which happily accepted her present. Dusting her hands off, she turned to look at Marco with a grin.

"Janna, do you know what you just did?" Marco questioned, red hazing over his vision.

"Help cure my favorite boy of his allergy to fun?" The sly smile had transformed into a gigantic smirk.

"BY BURNING THE 650 DOLLARS I HAD IN THERE?"

The smirk instantly disappeared off her face, replaced with a look of deep concern- Marco's karate had only improved through high school. "And that's my cue to leave" said Janna over her shoulder, already running.

Jackie had watched this whole thing in amusement from the comfort of her chair. Seeing Janna retreat, however, had her stand up. She stretched as she stood, taking in the salty tang. The night had been long and full, and her limbs had the comfortable amount of tiredness that one gets when they lounge alongside a campfire with friends. "As she's my ride, I think it's time for me to go as well. It's been a great year with you guys. And Marco, I'll try to get your money back."

"It's dead to me, just like Janna" Marco replied glumly.

"What he meant to say was 'Thanks Jackie, that's super cool of you and I totally forgive Janna anyways'" Star followed, her trademark smile lighting up the darkness.

Jackie just chuckled as she walked to her car. With Jackie and Janna gone, it was down to just Marco and Star. And with Marco still staring longingly at the burning wad of cash, it was time for Star to save this party. Lucky for her, she knew just how to do it. It was time to unleash her secret weapon- an Earth treat called "s'mores". She had learned this particular branch of Earth magic from an apparently famous Earth-princess named "Gordon Ramsey".

Star quickly set to work, grabbing chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers. She then slapped them all together, before skewering the entire creation with a stick. Disaster struck, as the graham crackers flew apart, sending the chocolate and the marshmallow to burn with the benjamins. It was Star's turn to gaze sadly at the fire. A small chuckle from Marco, however, brought her right out of her funk. It always did. Star looked up, expecting to be greeted by that special Diaz smile and his cute mole, but was met with another frown, this one deeper than the last. Star was devastated, and frankly, at a loss for words. And she was never at a loss for words.

The festive atmosphere that once permeated the beach had flipped into a deafening, almost tangible silence. The fire dwindled. Both sat awkwardly, not knowing how to respond to the unusually quiet moment. After what seemed like centuries, Star decided it was time to make a move. She nimbly slid herself next to Marco, and began to talk. "Marco, this is one of our last moments together. Can you please smile? If it's the money, I can whip up some with my wand right now."

"It's not the money, Star, but you're on the right track. After all, it's already burned in the fire, a bright candle destined to die so soon. Just like you said, it's one of our last moments together. It finally ends here. We have a few more months before its time for you to return to Mewni, and it's time for me to go to college. Alone. No more adventures, no more laser puppies, and above all, no more Star." It could certainly be said that the fire wasn't the only thing that was red at this point. Star acted quickly, before she lost too much composure.

"Ah Marco, dramatic as always. You have a point, but don't you see that that's exactly why we need to make this evening special? Why we need to laugh as loud as we can, as much as we can? All we can do is make the most of what we have." Star smiled warmly. "So let's get this show on the road, and get some of those s'mores you've been telling me about!" Star grabbed the stick dramatically, only for another valiant s'more to fall to its untimely doom. This time it failed to get a chuckle out of Marco, causing Star to glance over at him in worry. She found him deep in thoughtfulness.

"Road. Hmmmm. You know what Star, you may be onto something. Let's end this summer with a bang, and go on a road trip! "

"A road trip! Yay!" said Star, happy for the emergence of an upbeat attitude. "Wait, what exactly is a road trip?"

"It means a summer full of adventure! Just you and me, out on the open road." Marco said this last part almost under his breath. But Star still heard, and it only made her smile wider.

"And magic?" Cried Star, happy to be happy once again.

"And magic. We can't forget that can we now" chuckled Marco.

And with that the two friends were off, the fire's last embers dancing in the inky black background, the soft sand melting below their feet, and a sky of crystalline stars dancing high, high above them. Marco smiled. He just couldn't wait to hit the open road.

The headlights cut through the darkness as a beat up station wagon traversed the empty night roads. And while the road was empty, the car was filled with conversation.

"You know, I actually feel kind of bad for burning that 650. Marco looked genuinely upset back there." Janna said, with one hand on the steering wheel and one slung over the back of the seat.

Jackie smirked. "I have a feeling he won't be sad for too long. After all, it's just him and Star alone on the beach. Whatever they're doing now, it won't be depressing."

Janna laughed. "I get the sentiment, but somehow doubt they're doing anything. Nothing happened in high school- what's going to change now?"

"Maybe the fact that this is their last summer will get things rolling? All I know is that even though they might not acknowledge it, they've had feelings for a long time; maybe even going back to middle school." Jackie said this last part with hint of sadness.

"Oh Jackie, are you still hung up on that one month 'relationship' you had with Marco? Not only was it years ago, but you were also the one who broke it off."

"I was, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like today if I hadn't. But thinking about it, I don't think it ever would have worked out. I don't think he saw me the same after he chased Star to Mewni. Or maybe he just started seeing her differently. Anyways, I've got that hunk Alfonso now, so there's no reason to be glum".

The car pulled to a stop inside a familiar neighborhood. Jackie stepped out of the car. The warm night now had a chilly undercurrent that nipped at the skin. She thanked Janna, walked into her house, and closed the door.


End file.
